House or Home!
by gadhadada
Summary: There is always Not Home Sweet Home... Sometimes its House Sweet Home...!
**_House or Home_**

 ** _A Kid of 7/8 years Old Playing Football with His Friends in a Near By Park and when He Kicked Bal_** ** _l, it went out little far so as per Game Rule, Kid moved to that Direction to Pick it…_**

 ** _He went to that spot and when Grabbing the Ball from His Hands, saw Something which little Mesmerized Him…_**

 ** _He saw another Kid sat with Help of His Knees and Elbows at another Part of Park Divided by a Green Bushy Boundary and Trying to Make Something but the thing which Mesmerized that Kid was His Silky Hairs mostly Falls over his Eyes and He was Trying to Stay Back them from His PHOONK either when he Blow Air from His Moth, the things on which He was Working, moved away rather His Hairs…_**

 ** _A Broad Smile comes over His Lips seeing such Great Effort Continuously Failed and when He want to Call Out Him, heard a Shout…_**

 ** _Voice: Sherry…._**

 ** _Kid turned His Neck and found His Friends Calling Him so moved towards them, Leaving Idea of that Suggestion…_**

 ** _The day Ended either till Night Sherry Laughing Remembering that Effort even He Exchanged that Funny thing with His Mother too who Smiled after Hearing Her Son Innocence …_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _After Two days, He again Luckily saw that Kid and today moved ahead to Talk to Him as He feels He never See this Kid in His Society… He reached to Him who again Busying making Something totally Busy having No Interest around, Sherry little Awaits and then say Smilingly…_**

 ** _Sherry: Tum kya kr rahy ho…?_**

 ** _The Kid Body Jerked as He was so Involved in His work, Up His Head, Look at Voice Direction and His Eyes turned Wide, even a Fear passed from His Body and just Dragging All things, He Rushed away, Leaving Sherry with Open Mouth and Extra Confusion…_**

 ** _Till Late Night, Sherry feels Confusion as He does not find any Wrong thing in His Query although He got that He Scared that Kid with His Sudden Call but that's not a Reason for which anyone Ran Away…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _Today, He takes Less Meal in Dinner, Little Quiets even went to Sleep without Listening the Complete Bed Time Story by His Mother as He was still in Tension about the Incident happened with Him Today Evening…_**

 ** _How many times, after that Incident, He saw Himself over Mirror and his Reflected Image every time gave Him the Same Reply as He was So Handsome and Smart then why that Kid ran Away from Him… He Sadly murmured when laying to His Bed as…_**

 ** _Sherry: itna Draona bhi nahi hun Main.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _Now, Sherry started His Small Spying Game as He was a Brat who always trying to get out each and every Detail off those things, makes a Big Question Mark inside His Brain…_**

 ** _His Friends, Fellows, Parents, Relatives even School Staff told Him a very Confidant, Intelligent or Sharp Kid of School although Sometimes Sherry really Irritated His Family and Teachers about His Queries whose Answer cant Understandable by Him…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _Next Two days, He was Excusing His Friends for Playing and Secretly Searching that Kid but Fails in His Attempts…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _Another day coming up with a Light Shower totally makes Kids Crazy as Mostly Freed from their Exams so MASTI is the Only thing They All are doing all day…_**

 ** _The Chilling Drops really Refreshes not the Moods but Environment too, Kids really Tired with doing Lots of Masti and now Many stepped inside their House on their Mom Continuous Scolds…._**

 ** _Sherry also move inside as having Dirty Cloths and Shoes, Wet Body but a Lovely Smile and when just about to Close His House Door after moving inside, got a Glimpse of his Question Mark…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _Yes, He saw the Same Kid running towards the Park, Panicked Sherry, who looks inside and Stepping Out after Calling Loudly as dunt want to Miss that Chance is…_**

 ** _Sherry (call loudly): Maa, Main aaya…_**

 ** _He heard few words from His Mother Voice but cant make it a Sensible Sentence as Rushed to that Direction, He reached and found the Kid at Same Spot, Spreading Something over WHAT…._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _Sherry stopped and just little Erect His Toes of Shoes found Some Cartons or Card-boards and the Kid Spreading a Plastic over them, totally Tensed Him…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _Sherry thought, it must be any Animal House that why Kid Protecting them because of that Crystal Sheet so now without any Permission, Crossed that Bushy Barrier, turned the Head of Kid who makes Sherry Statue …_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _He stepped More Closed towards the Kid whose Eyes having More Drops then the Sky but Sadly all are Warm not such Cold like Rain drops, Forced Sherry to Uttered…_**

 ** _Sherry (Soft tone): Ro Nahi, wo Theek hoga…_**

 ** _Kid (after Wiping His Tears said Sadly): Geela ho gaya Sub…_**

 ** _Sherry (offering): koi Baat Nahi, Main apny Ghar sy Toula laata hun, abhi Dry ho jaye ga…_**

 ** _Kid (look at Him and ask in Amaze tone): Sach…_**

 ** _Sherry (nodded and run back with Ordering Him): Tum yahein roku, Main aata hun…_**

 ** _Kid Head nodded in Positive and Sherry ran away, He reached at His House, moved inside as Door does not Lock, Pick Towel from His Room either Opening His Closet, taking out a Loose Jersey, then back to Kitchen, Opened Fridge, taken out Milk Pack or taking Out few Biscuits from Jar, Left the House while His Mother just coming out from Washroom started Scolding His Son whose Shoes and Cloths making a News Design in House whole Carpet or Floor makes Her Angrier too who has No Option to Erupt it Alone as her Son already out from the House…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _The Ride was Shot as the Running was More Speedy although the rain now Completely Stopped… He reached at that Bushy Boundary and Grabbing Towel to Kid who was still in Standing Position with…_**

 ** _Sherry: chalo, Usy Jaldi Nikalo, Hum Usy Towel sy Dry kr lety hain…_**

 ** _Kid (asking now Sit on His Knees with): sub ko…_**

 ** _Sherry: ohh, (asking) Kitny hain Tumhary Pass…?_**

 ** _Kid (taking out things with): 8…_**

 ** _Sherry also sitting beside Him on His Knees, feeling Amazed to Hear that the Kid of Same Age of Him having 8 Pets or here His Parent does not Alllow Him to take a Single Pet…. He asked with Somewhat Inspiring tone…_**

 ** _Sherry: awww, kisi nay Mana Nahi kiya…_**

 ** _Kid: arry, (with small smile) ye tou Mery hain na…_**

 ** _Sherry nodded with Pleasurable tone although He was really feeling Pleased in Heart or feeling Proud on Kid Parents who are really Nice and Caring in Nature…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _The Kid Spread that Plastic Sheet over Grass and now One by One taking Out things and puts them over Sheet, totally Confused Sherry who asked…_**

 ** _Sherry: arry, ye kya Nikal rahy ho… (tense tone) Us ko Nikalo na…?_**

 ** _Kid (look at Him in Confusion so ask): kis ko..?_**

 ** _Sherry: arry Apny Pet ko…?_**

 ** _Kid: Pet… (confuse tone) ye kya hota hy…?_**

 ** _Sherry: kya, (tense) Tum ko Pet Nahi pata…?_**

 ** _Kid (nodded in No and now showing those things He spread over Sheet with): Nahi, Mery Pass tou bas ye hy…_**

 ** _Sherry looking so many Pieces of Cartons, some Stick or Some Loose Stick to each Other Making Shapes, Few Small Toys, Small Cloths which are Obviously taken off from Toys, Few Copies/Books showing Signs of already Used, Some Notes Pads made by Cutting Paper and Wrapped it in Hard Sheet, Few Utensils like Paper Glass, Paper Plate, Few Caps made by Paper and Sheet so asked…_**

 ** _Sherry: ye sub kya hy..?_**

 ** _Kid (now Uncover the Big Carton and with Proud): Mera Ghar…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _Sherry really Shocked, now He saw that a Big Sheet showing Floor of House while Square Pieces of Hard Sheet Cut from Cartons Divided that Big Carton into Few Portions which Items right now Out from its Places because its little Wet either Kid Introducing the Portions to His Guest as…_**

 ** _Kid: ye hy Mera Room (showing a Bed made up by Matchbox while a Small Used Cotton as well a Small Cloth piece, He added as) ye is ka Mattress (signaling Cotton and then added after showing small piece as) ye Meri Chader…_**

 ** _Sherry (Softly): Buht Acha hy, Tumharay Pass Blanket Nahi…?_**

 ** _Kid: Nahi wo abhi Main bana raha hun.. (little brief) Mera Glue Khatam ho gaya na tou Mujhy jub koi Glue mily ga tou Banon ga…_**

 ** _Sherry (asking another portion by extending His Index Finger as): aur ye…?_**

 ** _Kid: ye Mera (smiley) Khelny ka Kamra…_**

 ** _Sherry (inspiring tone): acha, Toy room…_**

 ** _Kid (nodded and then): aur ye hy jahan Main Parhun ga… School ka Home Work karun ga.. (in Enthusiastic tone) Main ny na Chair bhi banaii hy… (He show Sherry a Small Toy chair which He Decorated by a Small Cotton piece wrapped in Small Wrapping Paper used as Cushion and added after Pressing His Middle Finger over it with) Buht Soft hy…_**

 ** _Sherry (seeing another Portion with): aur ye tou Kitchen hoga na… (Kid nodded) (Sherry asked) Tum ko Cooking aati hy…?_**

 ** _Kid (nodded with): haan (counting on finger pores with) Mujhy Sabzi kaatna, Chai banana aur haan Sharbat banana bhi aata hy… Main na Ye (wearing a Chef Cap with) Pehan kr Kaam krta hun…_**

 ** _Sherry (praise tone): Tum ko tou Sub aata hy… aur (asking) Drawing room kahan hy..?_**

 ** _Kid (shock): wo kya hota hy..?_**

 ** _Sherry (detail): arry wahan jahan Guest aaty hain…_**

 ** _Kid: pr wo tou Main ny Banaya Nahi (sadly) Meray yahan koi Guest kabhi aaya Nahi…_**

 ** _Sherry (after thinking): awww, arry tou kya hua, (giving Idea) Hum abhi Bana lety hain aur Tum Mujhy Guest Bana lo…_**

 ** _Kid (Sparkling Stars in eyes): Sach…_**

 ** _Sherry: aur kya…_**

 ** _Both started to make another Portion of Room and Sherry Decorated it by using Picking Grass and Spreading it over Floor of that Room as Floor Carpet…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _After making that Room, Kid Waiting Few minutes for that the Guest either Both after Wiping Wetness from Items with Help of Towel and after Settling All, Look at Sherry and said in Low tone…_**

 ** _Kid: koi Guest tou aaya Nahi…_**

 ** _Sherry: hawww… haan (looking here and there and Sparking an Idea with) arry Main ban jata hun Tumhara Guest…_**

 ** _Kid Smiled Broadly and now Sherry Stand Up, Wiping His Face, Dress and Legs from Towel and move behind, then came Forward as Kid Standing behind that Big Carton…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _Sherry comes and Call as TING TONG representing Calling Bell of House and then Kid making Sound of TACK TACK showing Someone Coming towards Door and then Opening that Card-Board Signalling as main door Exclaimed…_**

 ** _Kid (exclaimed): ahan…. Tum…_**

 ** _Sherry Shakes hand and now both Kid takes Sherry inside His new Drawing Room, Both Kids using their Fingers representing Themselves and after Sitting over Sofa made by Sticking Few Card-boards and Empty Match Boxes…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _After that, Kid moved through His Fingers towards Kitchen and then Uttered in Extreme Tension as…_**

 ** _Kid: arry, Ghar mein tou Kuch hy Nahi (looking Empty Glasses and Plates with) (Tense tone) ab Guest ko kyun Khilaon…?_**

 ** _Sherry Heard that and moved towards Kitchen with His Fingers and Telling His Friend, Pat over His Shoulder with…_**

 ** _Sherry: arry Friend, Pareshan Mut ho… ye Dekho… (Showing Milk and Biscuits with) Dono Mil kr Khayein gy…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _Kid Smiled and now Both Guest and Host taking their Milk and Biscuits either Laughing Heart out …_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _After Half an Hour, Both Left that House after Wrapping it from Plastic Sheet again and during Walking Talk as…_**

 ** _Sherry (giving more ideas about that house as): Tumhary Ghar mein Na Bell Nahi hy tou koi bhi aa skta hy.. (suggesting) Main na Kal ek Bell ly kr aaon ga…._**

 ** _Kid: Theek hy, (ask) Tum Bright Way School mein Parhty ho na..?_**

 ** _Sherry (shocked): Tumhein kesy Pata…?_**

 ** _Kid (Shy tone): Main Tumhein Roz Dekhta hun…_**

 ** _Sherry: aur Tum kahan rehty ho..?_**

 ** _Kid (showing a Big Building by extending His Plam with): Wahan…_**

 ** _Sherry: ohhh acha… (ask) Tum Foundation School mein Parhty hogy..?_**

 ** _Kid: haan… (in soft tone) wesy Tumhara Naam kiya hy..?_**

 ** _Sherry (smilingly): Abhijeet…_**

 ** _Kid: hain.. pr (confuse) Tumharay Dost tou Tumhein Sherry kehty hain… (in Embarrass tone) Main ny suna.. Buht baar…_**

 ** _Sherry: haan, (telling) wo Mery Ghar ka Naam hy… (serious way) Abhijeet Mera School ka Naam hy…_**

 ** _Kid (understanding with): acha acha…_**

 ** _Sherry: wesy Tum na Apny Ghar ka ek Acha sa Naam rakkho..?_**

 ** _Kid (Sparkling Eyes): kya…?_**

 ** _Sherry (thinking): awwwwww…. Ummmm… (now finally) Superman…_**

 ** _Kid: hahahahah… (asking again) ye kya hy…?_**

 ** _Sherry: acha phir… (again thinking) aaannn.. (suddenly ask) Tumhara Naam kya hy..?_**

 ** _Kid (Softly): Daya…._**

 ** _Sherry: bas Theek hy.. tou (Final) Daya House…_**

 ** _Kid (Smiles just move to His Building direction as now both Stand at Cross Road added): Nahi, Abhi-Daya House…._**

* * *

 _An_ _ **OUCH**_ _Voice totally taken Out the Man from that Lovely Aura, who Rubbing His Knee as the Small Kid Grabbed His Leg Hardly and after Picking Small Baby, moved towards Quillas with…_

 _Abhijeet: kya Baat hy… (asking Lovingly) aaj Danny ko Maza Nahi aaya…?_

 _He Settled All Kids as Vivek now Dumping All Playing Items because He and Abhijeet came with Kids to Nearby Park…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Misha: aaj (Sad tone) Baray Waly uncle Nahi thy na…._

 _Danny (added): aul kya… DA Ball Khenty hain (Abhijeet started Quillas and now Turning it from Parking heard more) FootBall aul Bat Ball aul…._

 _Rehan (interrupts): aur Aaj tou (stressing) Na Ice Cream Khai aur (Sadly) aur Na Bhutta …_

 _Abhijeet Shocked Hearing that Stressed tone as its True, Both Abhijeet and Vivek Completely Forgets to ask Kids about having Something either Abhijeet Thought to take them to Food-Bar when They were Finishing their Games…._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _._

 _He Smiled exchanging Glance with Vivek and now Quillas moved towards Food bar in Complete 3G Speed…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Voice (Shout): Hey… arry.. (loud) Ruko…_

 _Before the Figure Leapt, a Hand Pressed the Shoulder Turned the Neck of Bearer who found totally Unexpected Person in front of Him so Uttered…_

 _Voice (uttered): Boss…._

 _Abhijeet Hugs Him and then takes Him Outside at Parking although side by side Telling Him about that Surprised Picking Up as…_

 _Abhijeet: kyun, (asking) Sahab ko Main Nahi leny aa skta…?_

 _Daya (sat on Quillas Passenger Seat and said): achaaaaa…. (sadly) Ch ch ch… kya Zamana aa gaya hy… (teasing way) CID kay Honahaar Sipahee bhi ab Baray Baray Jhoot Bolny lagy hain…_

 _Abhijeet (tackling Driving Wheel in Embarrass tone): Bako Mut…_

 _Daya look at Him and his Sparkling and Smiling Glance and Witty and Naughty Glimpses of Smiles really Embarrass the Dark Complexion Man either His Expressive Eyes having Volumes of Meanings, right now Only Blinking with Shyness…_

 _Daya (tease): Keh Do Keh Do (naughty) Daya… Main Tumhein…_

 _Abhijeet (interrupts): aaj Kal Raat wala Khana hee Khilaon ga…_

 _Daya (shout): kya… Bilkul Nahi.. (angry) Hunh… Khud Khana…_

 _Abhijeet: haan haan, Kha liya Main nay (Teasing him with) awww Daya Tujhy Mera kitna Khayal hy…_

 _Daya Angrily Look at Him and Totally Shut His Voice while Abhijeet Enjoying His Angry Quietness…._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Both Reached at Residence and Daya Stepped Inside earlier to Check Food and after finding All Spicy Food, moved for Freshen Up by Yelling Happily while His Bro coming behind Him and before Entering inside Residence, after Spreading His Soft Palm over Name Plate as_ _ **DUO RESIDENCE**_ _with Broad Smile, murmuring in Pleasure…_

 _Abhijeet: Thanks.. (so much Love and caring tone) to make this House, a Home….!_


End file.
